Total Pokemon Insane Action
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Suicune and Zygarde host the new season where 10 old contestants along with 10 new contestants compete to win 2 Million Poke! OC submissions are closed but enjoy anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M REALLY FEELING IT!**

**-000-**

The scene takes place in an old filming studio as it appears to be completely run down, on the verge of falling apart. Out of the darkness appeared several glowing green lights, as they appeared to have multiple eyes. However, a large, blue, canine-like pokemon appeared next to the figure as the studio lights finally activated revealing the two legendary Pokemon.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Total Pokemon Insane Action! I'm your new host, Suicune." the Aurora pokemon said with a smile. "Since Rayquaza isn't here, I am the new host."

"And I am the Co-host Zygarde! Today, we are are hosting while Rayquaza is away for our new season. In which, 10 former contestants will make a return." the Order Pokemon said with a grin

"Not only that, but 10 new contestants will also join as well! All are here to win 2 million Poke!" Suicune added "Forms to bring your new contestant will be down below."

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Other:**

"Seriously Suicune, you now I could've fixed this place up…"

"Nah, its fine Zy."


	2. Lights Camera Action! Pt 1

**Please...Understand **

**-000- **

"Welcome back my pretties~ our victims have been chosen and are ready to face utter hell" Suicune said cheerfully "I am your new host Suicune."

"And I am your new co-host Zygarde!" the snake legendary said appearing next to Suicune "Today, we are here in this abandoned film lot-"

"Which Mew and Victini sold to us….assholes…" Suicune added

"Don't worry about _him_, he's already locked away for the next couple of years after he...videotaped the other legendaries, including the other contestants when they're not competing." Zygarde tells her friend while blushing like crazy from the incident.

"You know you got the timeline screwed up again right?" a Hypno intern spoke as Zygarde used Dragon Tail, sending the psychic type through a wall

"Tell that to Hoopa, there is an alternate universe where everything happens a lot quicker than our time!" Zygarde responded

"Anyways... just one year after our last competition, we are bringing 20 contestants for our many challenges, both old and new competitors alike!" Suicune announced. "Now, let's go see our returning veterans."

The two made it toward which looks to be an old, desolate street. Suicune and Zygarde stood on a red carpet as an old, run down, limousine slowly pulled up. The door opened revealing Froslass who looked around and cursed under her breath as

"And let's welcome our first returning contestant, Kimmy!" Suicune announced with a smile on her face. "Comment allez vous?"

"Watashi o kamu…" the Froslass muttered, clearly not wanting to be here

"Aww don't be that way, you're still mad that I tried to melt you?" Zygarde asked getting a face full of ice beam

"Yep, she is, just go over there while the other contestants get here." Suicune said pointing to a walkway that's similar to the walk of fame, however, the stars are completely blank.

Another limo pulled up as two pokemon were kicked out of the limo. One is a Weavile, and the other is a Sceptile. Both were bloodied and bruised as the two tried to kill each other causing Kimmy to facepalm while two Machoke interns rushed in and separated the two.

"Hey, I couldn't ride with Kimmy because her driver is a feminazi!" Bane shouted struggling in the Machoke's grasp "Just because I hugged my girlfriend that does not make me a rapist!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are one!" Grant yelled reaching out to claw his eyes out.

"Don't make me kick you're overgrown lizard ass!" Bane yelled trying to do the same thing.

"Want another ass beating like last year!?"

"Silence!" Suicune shouted making everyone quiet and the two rivals stop their fighting.

"Alright, let's bring the next contestants. They were some of our fan favorites in the home life so please welcome back Sweet mother Adelina and the Cutie with the monstrous strength Rin!" Zygarde announced.

"Why nobody cares about the father?" Zygarde asked

"Probably because the audience sympathizes with the mother more? Plus, some of the "fathers" that competed on our island and the other islands still get fan mail from a bunch of female...and guy fans wanting to be with them." Suicune explained.

**-000-**

"OH COME ON! THAT'S MY THING!" a Sylveon shouted while watching the TV screen picking up the phone to call in some complaints.

"Sylveon, we can still do the sho-" Froakie was about to say until Sylveon glared at him, silencing him in the process.

**-000-**

"Hello everyone. It's been awhile since we all seen each other", Adelina said smiling at the three campers and two host.

"Hi guys! I back too!" Rin said waving to them sitting on her mother's back.

"Welcome back you too. You were considered to be on top tier for recall so how do you think you'll do this season?" Suicune asked.

"Really? Those two are top tier? Hahaha! In what universe!" Bane mocked laughing at them.

"Rin honey, can you use Hyper Voice on him for me?" Adelina said as the Jigglypuff jumped off her back and expanded nearly fifty times her own size. She then let out a large shockwave of energy blasting not only Bane, but several other interns and a nearby building

"Holy….shit." Suicune and Zygarde said simultaneously who nearly avoided the attack

"Did I do well mommy?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Marvelously dear! Daddy would be so very proud of you" Adelina said moving them over to the other two. "Hello Kimmy, Grant" she said.

"Where's Mizu and Hikari?" Rin asked looking for her two best friends. Even though she was time skipped up in age she's technically only older than them by three months.

"Dew said that he isn't allowing them to compete if they are old enough to enter the competition. If they do, he's giving them a severe punishment once they get back." Kimmy explained

"Talk about strict... Isn't that borderline abusive too?" Zygarde muttered

"No worries in that department. Dew practically babies Hikari in some degree and Mizu is like his loyal shadow besides if that did happen Ally would have no trouble or problem kicking his ass and that's without her using her mega form" Kimmy tells them.

"And if they do enter and win?" Suicune asked

"He said nothing else after that." Kimmy stated.

"Awww so unfair I'm going to be the only kid competing again this season" Rin pouted.

"What are they like 18 or something, they are kids themselves." Zygarde stated

"And what are you like, a million? Hello I'm 10! None of them are going to want to hang out with me!" Rin shouted puffing her cheeks up.

"Hey, legendary pokemon are basically immortal, sure some "die" but Arceus just creates us in a new body...or Celebi", Zygarde said. "Okay fine, if you're looking for a playmate, you can-"

"On to the next contestant was the Island's typical romancer, lover of ladies and the male Gardevoirs, and the most pain induced comic relief any host has had the enjoyment of welcoming on their show. Give a warm welcome back to Brody!" Suicune announced as the male Lucario walked out of the limo grinning brightly.

"Hello everyone, especially to all of you lovely ladies. I hope everyone's year has been an enjoyable one" he said sweetly still grinning happily.

"Aren't you with Camille?" Adelina asked.

"Why yes I am. We've been going strong for the last six months and I couldn't be happier" Brody tells her.

"How the hell you managed to keep a girl for six months when you flirt with every girl you meet?!" Bane yelled limping back over to them all pulling himself from the wreckage with multiple scrapes and bruises.

"It doesn't hurt for the 'love master' to swallow his pride and ask the help of a wingman. The advice I got helped win me the sweetest girl in the world and helped me realize I can appreciate a woman's beauty for what it truly is" Brody tells them making all the girls coo at him for his sweet words actually seeing the change in him.

Bane on the other hand was staring at him in disbelief not understanding how the loveless loser from his guild days got turned into an actual ladies man in the span of a year.

**-0000-**

"**There are a lot of f*cked up things in this world and what I saw out there is one of them! I mean the guy was completely hopeless last season and now he comes in this season with the words that women like to hear and bam instant chick magnet! Like really what the ***** is going on here!" Bane demanded.**

**-0000-**

"Well then, someone has made a major league change. Onto the next contestant. He was the biggest oxymoron in last season. He's known for being called Hell's dog or devil dog, but turns out he's just big old sweetheart with the name to match. Welcome back Angel!" Suicune cooed.

The Houndoom stepped out of the limousine looking a little ticked about his intro. "Hey I'm not that soft!" he barked.

"Oh sweetie we know you're not soft. You take a shot to the pokeballs better than the iceweasel over there who gets his ass handed to him by someone who's 4x weak against him" Zygarde said making Bane growl at her.

"Oi why don't go get buried in an avalanche Sori meinu!" Bane yelled at her flipping her off. "How's that for 4x weaknesses!"

"Oh you've been practicing I see" Kimmy said impressed on well he was learning her second language.

"I know almost every ground type move, your argument is invalid runt…" Zygarde responded

"Anyways...onto the next contestant." Suicune said as the next limo pulled up.

Artemis!" Zygarde announced as the Lunatone levitated out of the limousine.

"Hey there, how is your brother Apollo?" Suicune asked

"Um, he's fine." spoke the Lunatone, "we just moved in to our new home and all…"

"Aw, I that's nice. Too bad we didn't invite him, simply because he's the least popular between the two of you."

"Wait, I'm popular?" Artemis asked.

"Kinda, nobody cares much, onto the next contestant!" Suicune replied as a Chameleon was sent face first flying through the limousine window as he landed before Suicune and Zygarde. A familiar Hydreigon flew out of the damaged vehicle

"Ugh...even my douchebag of a cousin can't have it worse than me" groaned the fire type as Grant and Brody rushed to lift him up on his feet.

"Alistar, Hydra. I've heard you two got lucky."

"You mean would be lucky if she stop obsessing over a married mon!" Alistair raged frowning at the three headed dragon.

"I gave you a chance but you failed, Dew is still better. Married or not I can still get him." Hydra said nonchalantly.

"Only because I didn't let you tie me up and put on a Samurott costume! There's a restraining order out on you for that!" Alistar yelled. "You almost put Ally in a coma with that last stunt you pulled!"

"Wow...talk about issues. You two can save that drama for later" Zygarde said looking pleased with how the show is starting so far.

"Vets are always the most fun to mess with...Now that we have the members of our old cast back let me take the time to introduce some new faces!" Suicune cheered.

"Oh this is going to be fun, bring on the fresh meat!" Bane shouted earning a smack to the back of the head from Kimmy.

"You're so stupid sometimes" Kimmy tells him.

"Don't you mean to say all the time?" Grant said before Bane tackled him and they started up another fight between them.

A white limo pulled up and out came a Vulpix who is rather timid looking as he stepped out before giving everyone a nervous grin.

"Ummm hi everyone...My name's Scott" the young Vulpix said introducing himself.

"Well welcome Scott to Total Pokemon Insane Action." Zygarde cheered startling the timid Vulpix who hid behind Rin.

"Hey, you're scaring him. Don't do that until later." Rin said patting the startled vulpix on the head.

"Fine." Zygarde relented. "Killjoys... I miss my Ray-Ray at least he knew how to show me a good time."

"No one needs that scaring thank you very much" Bane said making gagging noises before getting tail slapped by Zygarde.

Another limo pulled up in front of the group as a Cacnea, Quilava, and Vivillon came out of the limo

"Donnel, Nyla, and Lyla! Welcome to the studio!" Suicune greeted smiling at the new trio

"Studio? I thought this was a vacant lot" Donnell asked. "Awwww I was hopin to see a little piece of the farm here."

"That's what it is basically. We may have a farm set...somewhere…"

"Oh boy home!" Donnell cheered.

"Welp I know who takes the prize of homeschooled in this season" Bane whispered to kimmy getting a small giggle out of her.

"Hello everyone. I'm Nyla and I heard from my friend Swift these games can be quite the challenge so let's have some fun with them" she said.

"Ohhhh I like fun. Fun is great hehehe" Lyla said giddily. "Oh I'm Lyla and I rhyme with Nyla! Let's be the best of friends Nyla!"

"Yeah...since your names are too similar, we are just going to call Nyla Nellie, and Lyla we'll call you devil bug." Suicune replied

"Well, that's not bad…" Nellie said

"Speak for yourself, why do we Vivillons always be considered evil!?" Lyla shouted

"Because you're movesets cheat! Quiver dancing all the damn time dodging attacks with freaking substitutions and taking plus 4 maxed out special attack fire blasts!" yelled a voice from the distance. "Oh and don't get me started on your damn compound eye ability!"

"What was that?" Nellie asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Bring in the next victims!" Zygarde yelled.

Another limo pulled up where a Nuzleaf got thrown out as an Ambipom jumped out as well landing on the Nuzleaf raising his arms high into the air.

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" the Ambipom exclaimed as everyone gave him a look like he was crazy. "Shishi lets have a ball guys! Ohhh where the cafe I'm starving hope it has a lot of meat in there?"

"You can get off me now" grumbled the Nuzleaf under the straw hat wearing monkey.

"ShiShiShi sorry bout that. Hey wanna join my pirate crew and be my first mate?" Luffy asked hopping off the grass Pokémon.

"Are you high or just mentally retarded?" Vic asked staring at the grinning monkey.

"Neither Shishishi! I'm just an adventurer looking for awesome friends to come along for the ride! I also need strong crew mates to help me fight! You're strong right?" Luffy asked

"Ohhhhh can we join your crew? Can we can we!" Lyla begged spinning around Nellie. "We're strong and I love love love adventure!"

"OF COURSE! Welcome to the Strawhat crew!" Luffy cheered hugging Vic close before he jumped off his head and began dancing around with Lyla.

"Please welcome Vic and….Luffy." Suicune said reading the card wondering what just happened as well. "Did you just pick random people without reading their bios?" she hissed to her co-host.

"Pretty much", Zygarde said looking like she was trying to hide her laughter. "This is going to be a good season."

"Says the snake bitch from hell" Bane grumbled only to get sent flying with a dragon pulse courtesy of said snake bitch from hell.

Kimmy smacked her head in embarrassment at how stupid Bane could be while Grant was laughing in his expense getting an icy glare from the ice ghost.

"Not my fault your boyfriend's a dumbass" Grant said grinning at her.

"And it won't be my fault when I turn you into an oversized green popsicle" Kimmy hissed glaring at him.

Grant smirked as he bent down to her eye level. "I love to see you try it princess..."

Bane had just came limping back up to the others to catch the last bit of the encounter between Grant and Kimmy and was more than pissed seeing how close they looked together.

**-00000-**

"**Okay I don't know what the hell that was, but I sure as hell didn't like it! That oversized gecko better not be making the moves on my lady or there is going to be hell to pay!" Bane yelled slashing the table up due to his anger. "Also no one calls her princess except me!"**

***Zygrde's knocking on the door* Why are you even in here!? The confessionals aren't introduced yet and you're making this episode OUT OF ORDER!**

"**You're out of order!" Bane shouted back until a large black figure barged in making the camera cut to static**

**-00000-**

"Alright screw this! Let's bring in the last few contestants! This is going on way too long!" Suicune yelled losing her patience.

"You said that alr-"

"DO IT NOW!" Suicune shouted at the intern, eyes glowing a demonic red as a limo quickly sped up. A Machamp driving the vehicle quickly threw out

the last few pokemon. A Noctowl, a Mienshao, an Altaria, and a Gardevoir were all kicked out before the limo sped off, before crashing into a building.

"Um…..is he dead?" Angel asked, as everyone is shocked at what happened.

"If a Pachirisu can take a Draco Meteor to the face and survive, I wouldn't be too worried about a Machamp living that…" Suicune replied while a Blastoise intern went to put out the fire. "Alright now let's head over to the mess hall so we can start the first challenge!"

"Um...aren't you forgetting to introduce us?" the Gardevoir asked

"Oh right, please welcome Grace, Adrian, Elizabeth-"

"Please just call me Liz." the Gardevoir asked sweetly.

"Don't care, and finally, Puar." Suicune said pointing to the Altaria.

"I thought Puar was a floating cat from an old anime…"

"FOR-"

"NO! We are not doing this again!" Suicune yelled going demon mode and began to torturously attack Egridos in a very R rated manner.

**-000000-**

"**We here at Total pokemon Insane Action do not condone the use of excessive physical harm to the competitors and special guest on our show..." Zygarde said reading the cue card the cameraman was holding up. **

"**Of course we don't condone it we thrive from it! How else do those bozos in the higher ups think we get ratings?" Zygarde said thinking the camera was off.**

"**Ummmm...Ms. Zygarde...the cameras are still on..." An intern said shakily knowing hell was coming his way.**

"**Sorry...I get a bit...unstable when I go in my second form."**

"**You have a secon-"**

"**Oh look Suicune is done we can head back now!" Zygarde said.**

**-00000-**

"Um…thank you for having me, it's nice to meet you guys. Also yes I know my name is very ironic considering I'm a bird named after a cat, but my parents had already named my brother Nimbus so they named me Puar instead" Puar tells them.

"Your parents must be some really die hard anime fans?" Grace said.

"Not as big as the monkey boy's parents" Puar said casually glancing at Luffy who was bouncing around happily.

"Good point" Liz said who took a step back, but tripped over the curve and was falling back, but got caught before she hit the ground. Looking up Liz saw she was caught by Adrien "Oh...ah sorry about that... and thanks for the save" she said shyly smiling at him.

"No problem. Just be a little more careful next time. Don't need you getting hurt before the game starts" the Mienshao said in a baritone and charming stoic voice.

**-000-**

**Suicune: *inside of a room here a large mirror and dozens of makeup items are arranged in a orderly fashion* This is the new and improved confessional. As you can see, it's in much better condition than….wait….why is the camera cracked and why are there claw marks on the table?!"**

"**Don't worry about it!" Zygarde shouted**

**-000-**

"**Well…this is new…" Adelina said staring around the makeup room. "I think Cloud would have liked this season better."**

**-000-**

**AWESOME! I can't believe I am here! I'm going to have the best adventure ever and become King of the Pirates!" Luffy cheered jumping in his chair. "Um...is there any meat in here?"**

**-000-**

"Now, for the teams." Suicune spoke as a giant wheel with all of the contestant's pictures was pushed next to her by a couple of Haunter interns.

"Oh finally, I was wondering when you can get to this." Nick interrupted

"Quiet you!" Suicune shouted "Anyways...this wheel will allow us to pick 2 leaders for each team. Now... lets begin.

Suicune used one of her tails to spin the large wheel began to spin at a high rate of speed as it slowed down. Eventually, it seemed to slow on Brody's picture, only to stop on Kimmy's picture.

"Alright Kimmy congratulations! You are the new leader of the Screaming Samurotts!" Zygarde cheered posting

"Well, it's only natural that a born leader such as myself would be picked. I did make it to the final two last season after all" Kimmy said smugly.

"Only because Deus ex-Palkia" Vic muttered

"Quiet leafer!" Kimmy shouted

"Not cool!" the grass types shouted

"Who cares?" Zygarde said as she used one of her arms to spin the wheel and it landed on Bane

**-000-**

"**What the actual fuck!?" Bane shouted**

**-000-**

"**Oh, great, have the couple be the leaders of different teams. Really original….bakas" Kimmy muttered from under her breath**

**-000-**

"Bullshit this thing is rigged! Vic shouted

"Meh…." Donnel said not really caring

"Nice to see that nobody has any problems with this." Suicune

Scott stuttered "B-but…."

"No buts!" Suicune shouted causing the Vulpix to hide behind Nellie who glared at the water legendary.

Suicune cleared her throat before she continued. "Seeing as Kimmy and Bane are the team captains and were chosen completely randomly..."

"Bullshit!" Bane growled before getting a scald to the face and bitched slapped out the room by a pissed off Suicune.

"And seeing as the stupid weasel was just slapped out of the room. Stupid Ice-ghost over here gets to pick the first member of her team. When the teams are chosen will explain the first challenge." Zygarde explained.

"Alright then, let's see….

"Wait, what's the other team name?" Puar asked causing Kimmy to glare at her for being interrupted

"Bane's in charge of the Graceful Greninja's" Suicine muttered

"Wait, so Samurott's vs Greninjas but neither of them are present here."

"Can I pick now?" asked an impatient Kimmy

"Go ahead." Zygarde said as some interns went to check on Bane. Grant however is poking the Weavile's body with a stick he found "Actually, since he's unconscious right now, how about you pick your nine members and the other nine will go to Bane. That will make the teams even and in order..."

"Alright, then….I'll pick stalker dragon, scary balloon, leaf fox thing, flame tail, hellhound, farm boy, eye candy, Christmas tree ass, and hooters.

**-000-**

"**Oh great put me on the same team as my crazy ex who I still like, but is obsessed with a married man. Classy real classy!" Alistar yelled banging his head against the make-up table.**

**-0000-**

"**So the ice weasel woke up and threw a hissy fit about me being on the ice princess's team. Don't know what his problem is but I decided to kick back this season and just go with the flow and mess the hell out of the douchebag for shits and giggles" Grant said leaning back in the makeup chair.**

**-000-**

"**Eye candy? EYE CANDY!?" screamed Liz. "How dare her! I'm a respectable mother not a damn piece of eye candy!"**

"**Look up Gardevoir on Sliggoogle and you'll see why!" an intern shouted from the outside**

"**I'm afraid to do that..." Liv said looking scared. **

**-000-**

"Alright, that means Brody, Scott, Nellie, Vic, Artemis, Lyla, Luffy-"

"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" the Ambipom exclaimed causing everyone to flinch

"Anyways….."Suicune continued before finishing "Puar and Grace are now on Bane's team the Graceful Greninjas as well"

"Any questions?" Zygarde asked

"Yeah woman, where's the food at? I'm starving here!" Vic spoke causing everyone around him to slowly move away from him.

"No way to talk to a female…." Brody said to the Nuzleaf, but before Vic can respond, Zygarde fired a Dragon Pulse at Vic, knocking him out in the process.

"Alright, let's go to the cafe before we start our first challenge.

"Finally…" Alistar muttered

**-000-**

"And this here is Cafe le Puni." Suicine said opening the doors to a medium sized building. Inside, the color scheme is primarily green and black, some areas are a hint of red on one half and another end blue.

The chairs are black with green cushions, two of six sets sat across from each other. A black and green table with napkins, coffee mugs, and utensils also stood between the chairs. There are green and black pillars which has an arrangement of red and blue flowers wrapped around them in a certain order, along the windows where the entire set can be seen outside are black and green benches that stretched around the corner to the doors. There are also a buffet table with pre-prepared food.

"This is actually great…." Adelena said surprised and impressed

"Thanks, it took me months for me to get this right." Zygarde said proudly

"Um...one question, why Puni?" Rin asked

"Yeah, doesn't that mean squishy?" Kimmy asked before snickering a bit

"Wait, Zygarde is squishy?" questioned Bane, "I highly doubt that." he scoffed.

"It's a nickname by Rayquaza, he suggested the name." Suicune said as Zygarde blushed and glared at Suicune

"Alright, now that's done, we can now get this challenge started." Zygarde said

"But we haven't eaten." complained Hydra

"Not my problem, besides, it's probably better if you don't eat at this point…"

"If only Laxish and MPS were here…" Angel said to himself

**-000- **

Everyone made it to a set which appears to be modeled after a city. Saffron city in particular.

"What is this?" Nellie asked"

"Everyone, this here is the set for our first challenge! Godzilla!" Suicune cheered as everyone had a bored and expressionless look on their faces.

"That's been done already!" Adrien shouted causing Suicune to give an annoyed look

"Look, we had to cancel a very awesome challenge because Mewtwo couldn't make it so this will have to do for now ok?" Suicune said angrily

"Well, who's our monster?" Grant asked "Is it Groudon."

Zygarde gave off a small laugh which increased by the second before bursting into full on laughter. "You wish...it's actually me."

"Wait what? What are you going to do?" Angel scoffed

Zygarde's body began glowing a bright green while several small green lights began to come to her body. A few seconds later, a large black shadow was seen as a massive figure towered over the contestants and Suicune.

"Oh….fuck….."

**-000-**

**Finally a chapter is done! I'm not dead yet! I do apologize for not getting this out sooner, but there were many things that I was dealing with  
**

***a video shows SD playing smash bros U*  
**

**Besides that! Anyways, I decided to make this a two parter and all. Oh, whoever sent me the OC Skylar, I had lost the info for her so she was replaced with Nyla, for that I am sorry. How's this for the first chater? Any predictions on who would win, who would get together? Hell, even return? Find out next time on Total Pokemon INSANE Action!**

**Also, big thanks to Lazyfoxlover for helping me with this, until next time people!**


	3. Lights Camera Action! Pt 2

**Last time on Total Pokemon Insane Action…. **

**-000-**

"Oh...fuck….." Bane muttered as everyone is towered by a large massive shadow of the massive figure, completely shocking everyone from the transformation

Scott looked like he was going to faint as he hid behind Brody, Feeling sorry for the young fox patted his head to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

Above them, the towering figure stood above them all. "So how do you all like my new form?" came a more rougher tone of Zygarde's normal voice. She now stood over everyone, no longer in a serpentine body, highly resembling a Golem, her body primarily black with octagonal patches of green. Over her shoulders rose two large wing like appendages that also resembled shields, one red and another blue, white claws formed on her new hands and large black legs. She also has a long tail that resembles her previous form and a large chest plate that resembles her old form's face which appears to have a mouth with many different colors

"What the hell happened to you?!" Kimmy yelled not expecting the snake bitch to transform like that. Suicune however, remained unfazed throughout the entire thing

"Is that the second form you mentioned earlier?" Artemis questioned

"THAT WAS NOTHING LIKE THOSE THINGS THAT ATTACKED ME EARLIER!" Bane screamed before Zygarde attempted to step on the Weavile, nearly crushing him. "HEY!"

"Wait, Zygarde has _more _than one form!?" Exclaimed Elizabeth

"What ARE you!?" Lyla shouted

"I am complete, I AM perfect!" Zygarde shouted before Suicune used her tails to grab a sheet of paper and some reading glasses

"Ok, the challenge is simple." Suicune paused before throwing the two items away. "Oh screw it, you've seen this stuff before, basically just run away from Zygarde and avoid getting caught. Last remaining team wins."

"Why can't I fight it!? Look I can take it down!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped towards the titan legendary with his tails reared back. "Stretch stretch Baz...ahhh!" only for Zygarde to swat him, sending the Ambipom flying.

"Alright you have 2.5 minutes to hide...NOW GET RUNNING!" Zygarde shouted scaring off everyone

**-000-**

**Idiot…" Grant muttered**

**I do agree that wasn't smart, but for some reason he does seem familiar…." said Brody rubbing his chin**

"**I think so….but can't really think of it now…" Grant said**

**-000-**

Donnel ended up running inside an arcade where he ended up running into a certain Nuzleaf. "Oh well howdy there my fellow grass and dark cousin."

"Oh...it's you…" Vic said barely paying attention as he tries to find a place to hide inside. "Also, I'm not dark type yet."

"Yes it's just little ol me. These hosts sure know how to keep a farm boy on his toes that's for sure" Donnel said following after the Nuzleaf. "Umm you mind if I tag along with you? Seeing as you're more ninja and good at hiding that is."

"Sorry buddy, but were on two different teams and I don't help the enemy" Vic said. "But best of luck to you" he said before running off when he sensed the approaching steps of Zygarde.

"Crap!" Vic said as he saw a door to a closet and tried to hide there. But Donnel ran after him. However, the roof rose above the two Pokémon revealing the massive Zygarde lifting the roof with her shield like appendages turned tentacles

"DONNEL AND VIC ARE OUT!" Suicune shouted from the intercom

**-000- **

"**I reckon farm boy will be out within the next three episodes"**

**-000-**

Nellie, Scott, and Brody were all hiding inside a dumpster as the trio just heard the announcement of the recent elimination.

"D-do you think we'll be ok in here?" Scott asked trying to ignore the smell of the garbage

"As long as we keep quiet, than yes." Nellie replied "I do wish that we hid in a place that is a little bit more...sanitary."

"Don't worry, if we do get caught, I'll distract Zygarde so you two escape to someplace else." Brody assured

"You really mean that?" the Vulpix asked the Lucario

"Hey, I've spent many years in a guild and the first thing we were taught is to try to help out as much as we can." Brody stated

**-000-**

"**Brody is so cool! I would like to be like him." Scott states**

**-000-**

Large footsteps were heard, while Scott and Nellie moved closer to each other. Brody lifted the dumpster's lid to peek a small bit as the footsteps got louder until-"

"DAMMIT SCOTT YOU PISSED ON ME!" Nellie shouted as Zygarde lifted the dumpster and dumped the three Pokémon out on the ground.

"Take a shower…you're out." Zygarde said calmer than normal before walking away

**-000-**

"**So much for protecting them…." Brody said with a sigh**

**-000-**

***Nellie is cleaning herself vigorously with a brush with soap flying, hitting the camera***

**-000-**

"So…..what do you think of everyone so far." Puar asked Grace trying to start a conversation. The Altaria and Noctowl flew high in the sky before resting on top of a massive castle away from the normal set.

"They seem ok...though I am a bit surprised that some of the older contestants didn't show up, as well…yet I'm surprised I made it in." Grace responded in a tone of uncertainty

"Hey, anything can happen, I mean all of us have reasons of being here so we might as well make the best of it." Puar tell the Noctowl

"I guess…."

"Just try to open up more ok." the Altaria suggested with a smile

**-000-**

"**Puar is right….maybe i should try to open up more...but a lot mons i see on this show makes me think otherwise…." Grace said sighing **

**-000- **

While Grace and Puar continued talking, out of nowhere, two snake like appendages came out and grabbed Puar, but nearly missing Grace.

"What the-!?" The Noctowl shouted as two more of the "snakes" went after her. Grace then used Psychic to hold them off until one more of the snakes grabbed her from behind.

"Ugh….what the heck is this!?" Puar shouted trying to struggle free.

"IT'S ME!" a Voice shouted from below as Zygarde's head poked over the castle

"Wait, you can fly!?" the two birds shouted

"Nevermind that, you two are out…" Zygarde responded before releasing the two. Puar and Grace then fell onto the hard stone of the castle floor.

**-000-**

"Well aren't you a cute one." Liz said holding Rin while hiding inside the cafe with Adelina and Angel "You almost remind me of my daughter back at home."

The Jigglypuff jumped out of the Gardevoir's arms and floated onto Adelina's back

"Oh, do you? So I'm guessing you're here to help her out." Adelina asked

"That's one of the reasons, but anyways…..what brings you back here?" Liz

"One of them, I just hope everything is ok at home, but she's in good hands."

"Oh….anyways Angel. How are you and Kitty been doing?" the Leafeon asked as she saw the Houndoom peak out the window.

"It's been ok, but we've kinda been having our ups and downs as of late but what relationship doesn't have that?" Angel said shrugging

"Oh dear...hopefully it goes well." Liz tells him

**-000-**

"**Look...truth is, I think Kitty might be cheating on me, I really don't know but our relationship has been hitting a few rough patches since then. As of now, we're still together, but just separated…" Angel explained holding his head**

**-000-**

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Angel maybe-"

"You're too young for that Rin, I'll explain when you're older." Adelina tells her child. Suddenly, an odd green blob-like Pokémon hopped over to the tree Pokémon. It has a red hexagon on its body, an oval shaped head, and one eye appears to be larger than the other.

"Wolololololo" the odd Pokémon spoke getting the three Pokémon's attention.

"Um….what is that thing?" Angel asked confused

"It's cute!" Rin said getting off of Adelina and squeezing it in a tight hug.

"WOLOLOLOLO!" the green creature shouted as it struggled to get free

"Careful, we don't know what that it is." Adelina said pulling Rin off the creature.

Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of the blobs surrounded them.

"This...isn't good…" Liz said as more and more of the creatures swarmed around the four Pokémon.

"Run!" Angel shouted as the four Pokémon quickly ran out of the cafe doors. However, more of the creatures are waiting for outside.

"What the hell are these things?!" Angel shouted as more of the blobs surrounded them, but only got smacked by Liz

"Watch your mouth!" the Gardevoir shouted until the blobs started glowing green, they formed into a larger and larger mass until they formed into Zygarde in her normal form

**-000-**

**Rin: What...**

**-000-**

**Gardevoir: The….**

**-000-**

**Adelina: Actual…..**

**-000-**

**Angel: F***!?**

**-000-**

"Wait...you're MADE of these things!?" Adelina shouted as the others trying to process what just happened

"It's just a division of my power...never mind that, you're out." Zygarde said slithering away leaving the four pokemon still confused.

"Oh, Adrian, I see you under that trailer."

The Mienshao sighed as she crawled from under the trailer

**-000-**

Kimmy and Bane are inside a movie theatre. Sitting in the front row of seats, the duo were watching a movie where a Samurott is fighting a Mega Sceptile in a dense forest, the water type is has been heavily scarred as the Sceptile's sheer speed is giving the Sceptile a clear advantage as it struck the Water type with a Leaf Blade across it's chest.

"You're pathetic...you must be insane or just downright stupid you think you can beat me…" the Sceptile said gruffly approaching the fallen water starter. The grass type began charging a Leaf Blade and rose his arms above his head and began to swing down

"You die tod-!"

The Sceptile was interrupted as the Samurott below him charged a Megahorn, impaling the Forest Pokemon through the stomach.

"No...today...it's you…" the Samurott said before falling over as well.

"Boring!" Bane shouted while the credits began to roll "I can think of several endings and better fights that can do better. I can stage fights that are so obviously fake that they can do better than this!"

"And you wonder why we don't watch movies together much…." Kimmy said with an annoyed tone.

"Hell, i can think of over 100 different ways for that Sceptile to eat shi-"

Bane's words were cut off as Grant fired an Energy Ball from behind nearly missing Kimmy

"Hey!" Kimmy shouted

"I didn't hit you so you're fine." Grant yelled back. "He's too loud…"

"Ugh...I'll kill you!" Bane shouted as he quickly got up and ran towards the Sceptile. The two mons were fighting intensely.

"You got to be kidding me….." Kimmy muttered to herself as the ceiling was torn apart revealing Zygarde in her perfect form.

"As much as I would like for this to go on, you're out!" Zygarde shouted

"Up yours!" Kimmy screamed

**-000-**

"**Kono imaimashī gēmu o kiraida!" Kimmy screamed**

**-000-**

"**Like I said...he was too loud...it was gettng annoying." Grant said crossing his arms**

**-000-**

"**Ok, first he hits on my girl then he NEARLY hits her!?" Bane yelled fuming "Just what the hell is going on here!?"**

**-000-**

Hydra and Alistar are arguing while in the middle of a stadium while Artemis and Lyla watched from afar

"Why can't you get it through your thick head that he doesn't care about you!?" Alistar shouted

"Shut up! You were just good for one night and nothing more! Like I said, I gave you a chance and you failed." Hydra answered "Now be a good lizard and get lost if you know what's good for you."

"What?" the Charmeleon growled

Out of nowhere, Hydra fired a Dark Pulse, knocking Alistar into the stands. The fire type quickly got up and charged a Dragon Claw, quickly running towards Hydra striking her in the face.

"Should we even stop them?" Lyla asked watching the two go at it

"They're from the other team, and besides, this is really interesting to watch." Artemis replied, causing the Vivillon to smile a bit

**-000-**

"**I like her….maybe i can use that rock to my advantage." Lyla said smiling**

**-000-**

"**I know something about that Vivillon is not right, so I'll be keeping an eye on her for now…" Artemis said in her monotone voice**

**-000-**

While the battle is going on, four snake-like appendage with red and blue markings emerged from underground grabbing Artemis, Alistar, Hydra, and Lyla all at once.

"What is this!?" Alistar shouted as he fired a Flamethrower at the appendage but it seems to have little to no effect.

"I wouldn't recommend you doing that again…" a voice said as Zygarde emerged underground in her complete form.

"Dammit!" Hydra shouted struggling to break free

"Uh..I swear I'm going to kill that Psyduck for screwing with the intercom…" Suicune muttered "The Samurott's win!"

"Wait what!?" Alistar and Hydra shouted

"Come to the lot and find out." Suicune said before cutting off the intercom

**-000-**

Everyone made it to the lot where there is a stir under a pile of rubble.

"Wait...you're telling me-?" Adrien questioned as a certain Ambipom sat up from under the rubble and yawned

"Man that hurt….anyone got any food?" Luffy asked

"Wait, that weirdo won!?" Kimmy shouted angrily

"Yep, now it's time for elimination, now Greninja's we'll meet at the entrance in 30 minutes

"Great..." Kimmy muttered

"Maybe next time Kims." Bane said

**-000-**

"The Greninjas team are now at the lot. Numerous chairs were set up along with an old, beat up limo that rest at the far end of a red carpet. More interesting, there is a large board that has the pictures of the contestants that are currently present.

"Welcome everyone, one and all to your first elimination." Suicune said cheerfully

"Um...where's Zygarde?" Rin asked

"Elle est en train de dormir." Suicune replied "Changing forms tire her out so she has the rest of the night off."

"Oh..but can you tell us what the hell is with her!?" Angel shouted

"No can do, now. As you can see, your pictures are displayed on the board behind me, as a golden Mewtwo appears on it, you are safe. A red X will appears on your picture once you're eliminated, you take the Losersine home. You more than likely know how the voting process first, but that's enough explaining. Any questions?" Suicune asked

Nobody said anything

"Now….we begin now…"

A golden Mewtwo statue appeared on everyone's picture except for Alistar, Hydra, and Adrian.

"Now...Allistar, Hydra. You two were the last members of your team to get caught by Zygarde, while Adrian….you kinda suck." Suicune said causing the Mienshao to look down "anyways...the loser of tonight is….'

A golden Mewtwo appears on Adrian and Allistar;s picture while a red X marked Hydra's picture

"Hydra, get your crazy ass out of here!" Suicune announced

"What!? Why me!?" the drake screeched

"You're annoying and you won't take anything through your thick head

"Says the one who's lacking in the size department…." Hydra shot back causing the Charmeleon to blush and a few of the girls to laugh.

"Oh Hydra, you are not just going home tonight but…." Suicune said until a Gengar appeared and used Hypnosis on the Dark/Dragon type, putting her to sleep. Two Machoke interns then put the three-headed dragon in a strait jacket to carry her off

"Wait, what the heck dun happened?" Dannell asked watching Hydra get carried off

"Apparently, Hydra escaped from the insane asylum and locked up one of the contestants we were supposed to have. That contestant will appear next challenge." Suicune explained

"Wait...so we basically lost no one then?" Angel asked

"Exactly, now get some sleep."

**-000-**

**I am so sorry for the long wait… But yeah...I'm following Suicine's advice and getting some sleep, Merry Christmas or should I say Crit-mas to you all!**


	4. Chivalrous Stupidity

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Total Pokemon Insane Action! Last time, we began our first challenge with the generic monster movie challenge because Mewtwo was too much of a jerk to help us out for what we originally planned! *cough* Anyways, we were pretty much forced to do the generic giant monster challenge. It was in the end that pirate monkey Luffy won it for the Samurotts and Hydra was voted off, not only that, but she wasn't supposed to be here due to her incapacitating someone before arrival. Will Zygarde fully recover? Who is the mystery mon to appear!? Find out today on Total Pokemon Insane ACTION!**

**Chivalrous Stupidity **

**Host Trailers **

Suicune was standing outside Zygarde's trailer. "Hey Zy-Zy are you feeling any better today?" she asked.

"ZZEEGGGAA!" Zygarde hissed from inside the trailer before curling back in bed to sleep.

"Okay still tired. Fuck that means I have to call in a favor to see if I can have a replacement co-host..." Suicune said pulling out her phone. "Hope he's not too busy right now or that he picks up my phone call..."

Suicune dialed a number but there was no answer, after a few minutes of trying, Suicune was unable to get an answer.

After several rings and no answer Suicune hung up and tried again. Again a bunch of rings and no pick up. On the third call Suicune finally got an answer. "WHAT?!"

"Hey...Um look I need a favor. Zygarde is down for the day because of last week's challenge and i need a co-host...mind helping me out?" Suicune asked.

The line was silent for awhile before a sigh was heard. "Fine I'll come help, but this is the last time ya hear!"

"Yea yea and thanks it means alot to me. I'll see you on set soon okay" Suicune said cheerfully before hanging up.

***On the other line***

A sigh was heard as the phone was hung up. A door opened as another pokemon entered the room.

'What's got you so down?" the newcomer asked.

"Suicune just called me...asked me to be her co-host for the day" the mystery co-host said.

"You going to help her? I thought we agreed it's best to stay away from her and girls in general?" the friend said.

"I know, but I can't help it. I still care for her" the mystery co-host said.

The friend just shook their head before patting their friend's back. "I tried to warn ya man. just don't fall for her again and be back in time for the next show."

"Right see ya later Genesect" the co-host said before leaving.

"I swear that guy is never going to learn his lesson" the steel bug said as he went over to the tv to play smash brothers on the Wii U.

**-000-**

**Inside Samurott's Girl Cabin**

"I still can't believe Scott peed on you! That must have been horrible!" Puar said watching Nellie scrub her fur again.

"I understand he was scared, but enough to piss himself that's pretty sad" Grace commented.

"I know it's bad and believe me I know I've been scrubbing myself senseless since it happened and I'm fire type! stupid water won't make me feel clean!" The Quilava sobbed coming out to shake herself dry again. "I just think Scott's a little sensitive and needs to come out his shell a little that's all."

"Well, if that's the case we'll have to make him our friend! Right best buddy~" Lyla said flying over Nyla.

Artemis floated by the window watching Lyla closely with narrowed eyes.

**-000-**

"**I don't know what it is, but I don't trust that bug at all! And her dex entry isn't why I have mixed feelings about her! It's just the way she acts. I mean no one can be that happy and smiley all the time!" Artemis said. "Can they?" **

**-000-**

"Whooohooo! This is sooo much fun! First mate Vic do you see any tough guys we can fight yet?" Luffy cheered swinging from the treetops outside the Samorrut's Boy cabin.

"For the last time! I'm not in your make believe pirates crew! I reckon you are dumber than a sack of potatoes boy!" Vic yelled at swing monkey.

"Sorry, but you can't quit a pirate crew unless the captain gives you permission. If you leave that means you're a traitor and you'll have to walk the plank if you are" Luffy was flipping out of the tree to stand in front of him holding onto his straw hat. "You're not a traitor are you?" he asked seriously.

"What are yer getting at monkey boy?" Vic asked. 'I ain't no traitor to any one."

Luffy lost his seriousness and grinned up at the Nuzleaf. "Shishishi great! A captain is nothing without his loyal first-mate! Now let's head over to the kitchen! i'm starving!"

**-000-**

"**Actually….keeping farm boy around seems fine right now…" Vic stated**

**-000-**

**Inside the Greninja Girl's cabin **

"So we technically lost Hydra, but on the bright side we at least get a new team mate instead" Liz said holding Rin.

Adelina gave the Gardevoir a weird look. "Liz you do know Rin's my daughter right?" the leafeon questioned.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry! I've just been really missing Cameron lately. I've never been separated from him before and guess I'm a little clingy is all" Liz said putting Rin down.

"It's okay! I'm used to Mama being that way so I don't mind. You don't mind do you mama?" Rin asked looking up at the Leafeon.

"No I don't mind. Being away from your child is tough I know, so I won't hold it against you" Adelina said smiling at the Gardevoir.

**-000-**

"**Liz isn't a bad girl at all, She's just missing her son which I can understand if I had to leave Rin. I also remember what Ally went through last season so I'll let it go" Adelina said. **

**-000-**

**Outside the Greninja Boy's Trailer **

Bane was stomping over to the other team cabins when he spotted Angel sitting on the trailer steps. "Hey Hellhound! Have you seen that over sized Gecko anywhere!

Angel who was resting looked over at the mad captain. "If you're talking about Grant he isn't here. He went off into the woods to train last time I heard from him."

"Little coward!" Bane growled stomping into the woods to hunt Grant down, but before he got far the loudspeakers blared to life.

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MAIN PLOT SET FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Suicune yelled over the intercom.

**-000-**

"**Dammit! That stupid Gecko better watch himself! I catch him making the moves on my girl again Imma slaughter him!" Bane growled tearing up the nearby plant in the trailer.**

**-000-**

All of the contestants walked to the main movie set where they saw Suicune wearing an old Gypsy like outfit with her ear pierced and wearing a white head band.

"Um….what in the blue hell are you wearing?" Bane asked.

"And where's the overgrown worm?" Kimmy asked watching out for the devil snake.

"Zygarde's still has some time off so she won't be back until the next challenge" Suicune explained "Also, the costume should be an obvious hint to what we're doing this challenge?"

"Being a slut?" Bane stated before getting smacked by Liz

"Watch your mouth, even children watch this show." the Gardevoir scolded.

"As it pains me to say this, but the costume does make you look like a harlot my lady." Brody states.

"Thankfully I will not be offended by that because technically I am one. The real term I was hoping to get was Gypsy because I'm a gypsy." Suicune said doing a little dance while shaking her hips.

"Ahh Suicune please don't do that" said a voice from the back.

"Awww but Keldy~ Didn't you like my little dance?" Suicune cooed batting her eyelashes at him. "Aww and you look so handsome in you knight outfit too~"

Keldeo appeared in on stage with shiny silver knee guards and a shiny metal saddle. "Thanks...I guess."

"Oh so youre pony ex boyfriend is here, What happened couldn't get Rayquaza to come back and do his job?" Bane asked.

"Yea wait..Why didn't you call Rayquaza before you called me?" Keldo asked just now realizing that.

"Ah...Oh look the new member for the Greninja's is pulling up!" Suicune said distracting everyone as the limo pulled up.

**-000-**

"**Knowing the relationship between Rayquaza and Zygarde is going good, I figured I take this moment to fix up my love life. I'm tired of everyone making me decide between Raikou and Keldeo. And I'm getting tired of the fighting between them too… I want Keldeo so everyone can back the fuck off my case already! Especially that bitch Xerneas! He's mine so back the hell off you bitch!" Suicune yelled. **

"**Um...Ms Suicune?" an intern nervously spoke offscreen**

"**What is it now!? Suicune yelled. **

"**Someone is here to see you...Also you're crazy is showing again" the intern said before getting blasted with Ice Beam.**

**-000-**

As the limo pulled up all the contestants watched as a familiar blue eeveelution stepped out of the limo making a certain Lucario light up.

"My beautiful mermaid princess!" Brody cheered running over to Camille and picking her up for a warm hug.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Camille teased before bending down to peck his lips.

"Yes I have. I'm so glad you have come to join me on set. With your talent and grace you'll be sure to shine brighter than any star" Brody complemented making all the girls aww at how sweet he was.

"Ummm hate to break it to you love birds, but Camille's joining the opposite team of you. Meaning you two aren't on the same team" Kimmy mentioned.

"Ohhhh pretty mermaid! Hey mermaid do you wanna join my pirate crew!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"She's not on your team so no asking her to join you?" Vic said pulling Luffy back by one of his tails.

"Moving on! Now that everyone is here, we can begin the first part of the challenge. Oh Justin!" Suicune called.

A Mime jr appeared with a bell and a scroll. "Here ye here ye! By order of thy lord Rayquaza the two families of Samurott and Greninja must defend their castles for them to win a spot in his favor in the main castle" the Mime Jr. read before dancing away.

"What the heck was that little fella talking about gypsy lady?" Donnel asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see what he's talking about." Suicune said walking away as Keldeo and the others followed

**-000-**

Everyone made it to the other side of the set where there are two massive castles each with a flag waving a picture of a Samurott or a Greninja.

"Um….where did the second castle come from?" Puar asked remembering the same area where she and Grace flew to.

"It came from the blood of the innocent." Suicune said making everyone stare at her. "Okay contestants this challenge is based off the medieval movie era. Where you'll be competing in a three part challenge."

"The first part is showcasing which team can protect their castle the best without the guidance of their king/Queen" Keldeo stated as Honchkrow and Spiritomb appeared grabbed both Bane and Kimmy and carried them off.

"Hey why they still our captains?" Nellie asked.

"That's for another time and place to explain, but anyway the first challenge is to capture the opposing team's castle in the name of your kingdom" Suicune explained.

"So like capture the flag only we have to break into the castle while trying not to completely destroying it because we want an intake castle?" Artemis asked.

"Pretty much" Keldeo answered.

"Now, get to your castles!" Suicune ordered

**-000-**

"What the hell! Put me down bird boy!" Bane yelled as the Honchkrow launched him into the air.

"Shut it! Im's just doins mah job" the Honchkrow said in strong mafia like accent.

"Gio is that you? Why the hell are you helping these damn hosts out?" Bane asked.

"Cause I lost mys chance at the moolah so I picked up a sides job for me and my woman to get somes money in our pockets. What's about chu? Why's you back in this here game?" Giovanni asked.

"Had nothing better to do and was hoping to spend more time with Kim. That stupid lizard boy keeps putting the moves on her and I'm going to slice him to pieces!" Bane growled.

"Ohhh sounds like you could use some help. I can get my boys to handle him for ya, but it'll cost ya. Talk to me after the challenge if yous interested in my proposition" Gio said dropping Bane off into the highest room in the tower before flying off.

**-000-**

"**Hey a man's gotta provide for himself and his lady ya hear. Sos I do some jobs here there. Some of em are clean some of em not so clean big whoop. As long as I get paid dats all dat matters" Giovanni said. "Speaking of which...WHERE'S MY MONEY?!"**

**-000-**

"Well, this is stupid...I'm guessing they're going to make the third part a rescue the princess like challenge where are teams have to come save us" Kimmy stated as the Spiritomb brought her into a dusty old tower room. "They do know I can just float out of here right?"

"Yea they know that. That's why they rigid this place with a small barrier that stumps you're ghost abilities. Have to say these host here are a lot smarter than my stupid host" the Spiritomb said.

"So I'm guessing you're on the show with Victini and Mew huh?" Kimmy asked.

"Yea I am. I'm thinking about suing them for wrongfully eliminating me off the show, but I probably end up losing" Vladimir said.

"Well, if you looking for a good lawyer connect my mother. She's never lost a case yet and I'm pretty sure she'll be able to help you" Kimmy said giving Vlad her mother's card.

"Wow thanks for this I'll let her look into it" Vladimir said as he teleported away.

**-000-**

"**Well, that was nice of her. Maybe now I can get some revenge on Mew and Victini, mostly Victini, for treating me like crap that season. Yea I wasn't the baddest or evilest villain in gaming history, but still. So let's see if I can hit them where it hurts the most...Their wallets!" Vladimir said.**

**-000-**

"Oh, I one last thing before you guys start. If you get hit, it will damage you depending on your type!" Suicune said from the intercom as she and Keldeo sat in the highland box to view the two castles.

"Great….just great…" Angel muttered as he moved to his team group. "Okay before we start I think we should elect a leader for this since our Captain is being held captive."

"I second the idea. With that being said I think the captain should be Grant" Adelina said looking towards the Sceptile.

"Why me?" Grant asked.

"Because you have experience running a Exploration team so it makes more sense to have you in charge" Alistar pointed out.

"It has been a while but I'll give it a shot." Grant said shrugging before a cannonball hits Angel in the face, exploding into water, the Houndoom is completely soaked,

"Wooohooo! I hit the doggy with a cannonball!" Luffy cheered from the opposing castle

**-000-**

"**FML…" Angel muttered**

**-000-**

"**Did you guys see me! Since I'm the captain of my own pirate crew the others said it be cool for me to man the cannons. Shishishi I'm one step closer to finding the one piece with this awesome crew!" Luffy cheered**

**-000-**

"Ugh….you're so freakin annoying…" Vic muttered to himself as he loaded up the canon again.

"This is awesome! Nellie wait for my signal to light the canon again. Lyla aim for the talking tree man." Luffy commanded.

"Aye! Captain" Nellie and Lyla both said as Lyla lined up a shot for Grant, unknowingly, an arrow fell from the sky, striking the Vivillon in the chest, catching fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone screamed

**-000-**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Lyla screamed coughing up smoke. **

**-000-**

"We're wasting time already! They're already returning fire!" Puar commented from the high stand in the tower.

"Okay hit them hard from the sky. I want Rin, Liz and Adelina to sneak in the castle from below. We'll cover them from the top so Liz can get in position to steal their flag and put ours up. Everyone understand?" Grant said.

"Silly lizard, Mommy can't fly…" Rin stated

"Yeah? How are we going to do that?" Liz questioned the Sceptile

"Rin can distract them from above and you and Adelina will sneak from below" Grant explained "Plus your psychic abilities would be useful from there."

"Oi."

**-000-**

"**I just don't know why...but there's something about Grant…" Liz said to herself for a moment**

**-000-**

Liz and Adelina were rushing towards the castle

"MILTANK!" Adelina shouted as a dead Miltank was launched towards them

"Don't worry, I got it!" Liz said before using Psychic to stop the falling cow, she then redirected it towards the castle door breaking it down. "Let's go!"

"Wait, they can use moves!?" Vic shouted

"NOT OUR PROBLEM!" Keldeo replied

"Great...just great…." Vic said as Liz and Adelina were heading to the opened up door.

"Um... where's Luffy?" Scott asked taking notice of the missing team captain

"Shihihi...Stretch stretch Catapult!" everyone heard as they heard a catapult being launched, as he flew across the walls.

Now Rin!" Grant shouted, the Jigglypuff fell from the sky and used Hyper Voice directly above the Ambipom sending him crashing to the hard ground below. Everyone else rushed to attack the two females, but unfortunately, Adelina halted their assault with Protect. Elizabeth sighed as she used Dazzling Gleam knocking almost everyone off their castle.

"Well…..that was easy enough." Adelina said while the two females grabbed the Samurott's team's flag.

"And the Greninja's win!" Cheered Suicune as she nuzzled against Keldeo. Some of the team members cheered in their victory

"Teams, get ready for your next challenge!" Keldeo

**-000-**

"**I hate...this game…" Lyla said partly bandaged **

**-000-**

Everyone made it to a large field where Rapidash,and Escavaler as long fences that ends at stands with an emblem on each stand representing each team.

"Are we ridin' that fire horse?" Donnel asked

"Yes and no. Oh Justin!" Suicune said smiling as a familiar Mime Jr. came dancing towards the group once again with a scroll.

"Oh, this weirdo again-OW." Vic muttered before getting the back of his head smacked by one of Luffy's tails

"A challenge has passed now a new quest awaits you at last" Justin said spinning around.

"Dude stop talking like that! It's creepy!" Alistar yelled.

"This new challenge is simple. It's only a joust. Choose your knights gallantly and steads wisely because now you ride for victory!" Justin proclaimed before spinning away.

"What the hell?! Did anyone understand that little creeps gibberish?!" Vic hissed.

"_Raikou is right….the islands does make people stupid."_ Suicune thought

"He said to pick a member of your team to joust against our Champion Sir William." Keldeo said motioning to the Escavalier

"Sir William?" Puar asked. "Aren't we taking this medieval ages a little too far?" she asked.

"Says the girl named after a make believe cat from a t.v show" Suicune retorted.

"Yet we have a floating psychic cat, it's "child" clone, a llama god, and Wailord being able to make babies with Skitties and Diglett" Nellie said rolling her eyes

"Fair enough. Logic is no longer a matter in these games or life in general so that's move back to the main point of this challenge" Keldeo said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a stimpleton?" Vic asked

"I have my moments…" the Colt pokemon stated

"Now, pick your Champion to face off against each other, winner of the joust face Sir William." Suicune spoke

**-000-**

**Samurotts team**

"Alright, who's going in." Artemis asked

"I vote Scott. I reckon he needs to build himself up." the Nuzleaf stated

"W-what!? Why me!?" the Vulpix shouted starting to freak out.

"Knowing the other team, they'll obviously pick one of their best members so if we want to give the win to them, I say we use someone else other than Scott." Nellie said

"But doesn't the um….unexpected one tend to win these things on the islands?" the Nuzleaf countered

"I'll go." Brody offered

"So that they can send in your girlfriend to jost against you and make you take a dive?" Alistar reasoned. "That's a great plan" he said sarcastically.

"Ok, I think we're thinking a bit too much into this." Angel added.

"Then you're saying you should go?" Lyla asked.

"I would but I say, Alistar or Brody are the better choices for us because the only other one that can ride the Rapidash is our monkey captain who is currently riding out temporary co-host" Puar mentioned.

"Wow! A real knight! Hey join my pirate crew water horse knight!" Luffy cheered bouncing on Keldeo's back.

**-000-**

**Ok….Seriously, what is wrong with that guy? I reckon he was dropped multiple times in the egg before he hatched and then done gone plum fell out the stupid tree and bonked his head on every branch on the way down!" Vic said.**

**-000-**

**Now I'm starting to see why Rayquaza left this show to me…." Suicune sighed. "I haven't even gotten to ride Keldeo like that yet..."**

**What about you and Raikou?" an intern asked causing Suicune's eyes to widen**

**What about your life within the next 30 seconds?" Suicune threatened making the intern flee.**

**-000-**

"Alright! Selecteth thy victims!" Suicune announced as the team came forward

"Nay substitutes! I have thee already!" Keldeo answered holding up a Substitute doll

"Smartass…." muttered Angel

"We choose Adrian" Grant said.

"We choose Brody" Alistar said.

"Fair enough! Now let the games commence!" Suicune shouted

Adrian and Brody were on opposite ends of the arena. Both mons were on top of Rapidash which surprisingly didn't burn them. Brody is wearing blue and gold armor while Adrian is wearing blue and red armor respectively, both carry a lance and shield as they both got into position.

"Alright, faire champions! Let us see who will ride to victory!" Keldeo said waving the to start the joust.

Adrian put down his face mask and kicked his Rapidash into motion heading straight for Brody.

Brody calmly lowered his mask as well. "Alright my brilliant stead let us win this one for the beautiful ladies" he said allowing his stead to charge at his opponent too.

"Anything for you dear." The Rapidash said in a feminine voice, luckily, Camille wasn't in earshot.

Brody blushed under the mask feeling embarrassed he did not know he was given a female fire horse. "I apologize for my rudeness milady"

Adrian, who took note at Brody being distracted tried to knock the Lucario off his Rapidash, only to barely miss, the two are now once again on opposite ends

"Come on Adrian! Win this for us!"

"Um...are you sure this is safe?" Scott asked nervously

"Yeah, they'll be fine, they'll just take damage based on their type weakness." Suicune said nonchalantly

"Wait what?" Camille asked

"Nothing, now...begin!" Suicune shouted calling forth the next round.

Adrian and Brody both charged at each other, before the Mienshao reacted, Brody knocked him off his Rapidash sending waves of pain throughout his body as if he was hit by a flying type attack.

"And Brody wins! That's a point for the Samurotts! If Brody beats Sir William then their team gets an advantage in the next challenge!" Suicune announced as Audino medics quickly carried

**-000-**

"**Well...we at least have a candidate for elimination at least…." spoke Angel**

**-000-**

***Grant sighed as he shook his head***

**-000-**

"Alright, now to see if the Samurott's will get the advantage, Brody shall face Sir William!" Suicune announced

"Um….M'lady, where is Sir William?" Keldeo interjected

Both Water Type legendaires looked around and saw the Escavalier is nowhere to be seen.

"Can we just leave?" Alistar spoke "I mean what's the point of-"

"THOU MUST PERISH!"

Everyone looked up into the sky to see Sir William on the back of a Buzzwole, trying to stab it with its dual lances. The ultra beast however, threw the Escavalier into a nearby ocean and dove in after it.

The contestants and the hosts looked at each other in confusion, Suicune began to clear her throat "Well…..since Sir William is busy with other things….The Samurotts gets an automatic win and will get an advantage in the final challenge."

"Ain't that Tauros manure!" Donnel shouted

"Too bad, now onto the final challenge." Suicune said leaving the podium as Keldo followed.

**-000-**

Everyone now walked to the castles that Bane and Kimmy are currently held, both contestants see this and are not very happy.

"ABOUT TIME YOU ASSHOLES CAME!" Bane shouted

"Omae wa mou shindeiru…." Kimmy growled angrily at Suicune

"Whatever 'Kenshiro'. Now then for net challenge there will be the final challenge. Oh James~" Suicune sweetly said

The Mime Jr came out with a with a scroll in hand, however the Mime Pokemon was narrowly frozen by an Ice Beam and Ice Shard fired by the angry dual Ice types.

"LET US OUT!" They both shouted

"Did you try something like I don't know, getting out yourself?" Puar asked

"We tried…" Kimmy and Bane said in unison

**-flashback-**

Kimmy watching everything sighed as she watched the chaos unfold.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here…" the attempt to phase through the wall, only to get electrocuted

"AH! Sore wa ittai nani!?" the Froslass shouted after falling on the floor

"YEAH….ZYGARDE HOPED YOU'D TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO WE'VE CUSTOMLY BUILT IT SO YOU AND BANE WOULDN'T ESCAPE!" Suicune announced from the intercom

Kimmy cursed under her breath as she tried to get up "Wait, Bane too!?" she grunted

**-000-**

Bane is on the ground holding his 'goods' next to him, is a boxing glove with a spring sticking out of the floor

**-000- **

"**I hate these bitches..." Bane groaned still holding his goods.**

**-flashback ends-**

"Well then…" spoke Artemis

"Meh...not as worse as Raikou's dungeon…" Keldeo said as everyone gave him looks, especially Suicune

"Anyways…..James, you can start now." Suicune said, breaking the silence while the shaken Psychic/Fairy type regained his composure

"Right…" he said before reading "Congratulations on both houses for completing thy quests, tis now the time for the final challenge to save the damsel! As simple as it be, both house of Greninja and house of Samurott must climb the tower and rescue the prince and or princess. First to reach the top and save their damsel shall be declared the winner!" James announced before dancing away

"Shishihsi fair enough let's do thi-"

"Easy there monkey boy." Vic said pulling the Ambipom back by the tails "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Right, almost forgot, since the Samurott's won the last challenge, you now get this for your advantage." Suicune answered before pushing a button. This caused an elevator to magically appear on Kimmy's tower.

"WHAT!?" the Greninjas team shouted

"Yep their advantage is an elevator, now it's ti-"

"We quit." Adrian interrupted

"YOU IDI-"

"Fair enough!" Greninjas, we'll see you at elimination"

"What about us!?"Bane shouted

"Eh….we'll come for you….eventually" Keldeo responded with a cheeky grin

**-000-**

***Grant remained silent before sighing***

**-000-**

"**I know people will get mad at me for it but what choice do we have?" Adrian said with a stoic expression**

**-000-**

"Alright, Greninjas, since you are a bunch of quitters it's pretty obvious who's going, so…."

"Just give me the boot already." Adrian said before leaving to the limo

"Uh...fine, just go." Suicune replied "For the love of Arceus way to be anticlimactic…"

"You can go now." Keldeo said as the contestants began to leave.

"What are you gonna sc-"

"That's enough from you." Kimmy interrupted Bane as she dragged him away by the head feathers

Suicune and Keldeo are alone on the stage standing in silence

"Should you be checking on Zygarde or seeing Raikou?" Keldeo asked the Aurora Pokemon

"Don't worry about that Keldeo, Zygarde will be better by tomorrow, and Raikou….you don't have to worry about him." Suicune answered

"Look Sui, I don't want to deal with anything involving him, there's been enough issues as it is, for that. I'm staying away from anything serious." the colt tells her

Suicune was taken aback from what Keldeo said, but couldn't help but be happy for him "Actually Keldeo, that's what I came to talk to you about, I actually wanted to step away from anything serious for a while, you actually don't have to worry about Raikou, I'll deal with that myself, but if you need any help with anything, I'll gladly help."

Keldeo's eyes began to water before nuzzling Suicune who had a slight blush "T-thank you!" he said before crying

"Ok ok...wanna have tacos with Zygarde? She should should be able to move by now…" Suicune asked calming her friend down

"YAY!"

**I'M STILL ALIVE! I do apologize for the long wait, but at least i got something before the year ends (where I'm at at least) other than that, Adiran gone, Camille arrives, and Suicune and Keldeo restart their friendship, what a good way to end the new year. Anyways, will the Greninjas finally get a win? Find out on the next chapter of Total Pokemon Insane Action!**

**Next Time… ZA WARUDO! **


End file.
